rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaian
Gaians are the Robot Race, known for their repair ability and mechanical body. Racial Abilities * Overheat - If you have a high temperature to the point where your arms have a sparking particle effect on them, your punches will slowly increase the temperature of the player getting punched. This also makes your punches have a flat +1 damage. Sea of Dust is hot enough to trigger this effect passively. * Repair - Enter a crouching animation and you will quickly gain health back. During this animation, you cannot attack. Repairing gets faster the more days you have (caps after 30-40 days). The amount of HP healed by Repair also scales with your max HP, meaning that the maximum hp you have, the more you heal over the same duration. * Oil Blood - Gaians cannot become vampires, and vampires cannot feed on Gaians. * Robot Anatomy '- Your legs are harder to break but if you get any injuries, you have to go to the engineer to get it fixed. * Iron Body - A passive ability monks have. This will make you take no chip damage from blocking hits from weapons (spears, swords, and daggers) with your fists. * '''Lightning Affinity '- Deal 1.5x more damage with lightning spells. * '''Slash Resistance - Makes slashing weapons (swords, daggers, and spears) deal 25% less damage. * 'Robot Mind '- Gaians are immune to mental diseases but NOT mind attacks such as the ones given by Master Illusionist. They can only get insanity from combat logging and getting the Master Illusionist Quest. * '''Poison Immunity - '''Can't get poisoned. However, they will not be able to charge mana in poison water. They will also stay combat tagged until they leave the poison. Pseudo Progression * Gaians have two upgrades they can buy from the engineer. The first upgrade gives a high hp boost (+65 max hp), good climb (1.20x climb speed), a small speed boost (+1.5 walkspeed) and some cold resistance (x1.25 cold resistance) for 200 silver. The second upgrade gives you a passive repair function that allows you to passively heal, but with a slightly slower health regen for 300 silver. This also gives you an infinite hunger bar when you buy it. Notes * If a Gaian goes church knight or deep knight, their armor will be replaced with the church knight and deep knight armors. Same for spider cloak and uber armors (the second upgrade stays no matter what armor you get). * The color of your upgraded armor is based on if you were chaotic or orderly when you got the armor. (Purple is orderly, Brown is chaotic.) * They can dye their mechanical body at Flowerlight Town. * You can charge mana whilst repairing. * Two gaians with different amount of max HP but with the same amount of days will heal at the same speed with repair, as repair heals by percentage. * Since repair scales with max HP on top of scaling with days, investing in Max HP upgrades (such as the first gaian upgrade and Sigil Helmet) is highly advised. * With enough days and max HP, a gaian can outheal the damage of burning, effectively allowing the usage of Over Heat anywhere. * Remember to unequip your repair tool before attacking. You dont want to start repairing when you were about to punch someone. * A gaian with the first upgrade and sigil helmet can reach 195 hp. There slash resist effectively give them 244 hp against weapons. * Gaians can drink any potion and still get it's effects. * They cannot change their face at a Therapist. Instead, they talk back at you "Do you even have feelings?" * Gaians are not required to get a mechanical arm for shinobi, as they are made of metal. * Using leg breaker or spin kick on a Gaian that's blocking will give you the injury instead. This is because of the Iron Body passive. * Gaians freeze faster than other races in the tundra so it's not recommended to go there unless you have the first upgrade or Ignis. Even with the upgrade, they still freeze faster than anyone else. * Using repair is quite loud, so be alert when repairing as someone could easily find your location due to it. * Gaians are unable to be scarred, excluding burns. If you do get burned, you have to see an engineer, bone growth ain't fixing that. * Gaians can block or use monk shield during repair. * A glitch prevents gaians from completing the dragon sage quest if they bought an upgrade so you must do it without any upgrades. * Despite gaians not having base health regen, they can still benefit from Bard's Vinifera's song and armors life regen stats (such as church knight armor) * Gaians share, albeit to a lesser extent, the same mutual respect from gaian to gain like scrooms. FreshGaian.png|A Regular, Gray Gaian A Blue Gaian.png|A Blue Gaian FreshGaian.png|Base Stage gaian baddie armor.png|Gaian (T2, Orderly)